


[Sequel] Bound to the beast

by Supermasu



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermasu/pseuds/Supermasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Caught by a Beast". It's summer and dining at a fancy restaurant is not Akihito's definition of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Sequel] Bound to the beast

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes, so please feel free to point them out. I'm not quite sure about this sequel but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. Also, I regret not making this into a multi-chapter series, but I can write another sequel about their wedding ceremony by request. A sequel to a sequel, how funny.

Akihito hated upscale restaurants. He hated wearing tight, uncomfortable suits that threatened to constrict his organs. He hated the overpriced food that was sure to starve him to death judging by the portions. And most of all, Akihito  _hated_ the arrogant, stuck-up people who frequented such restaurants. On one occasion, Asami had taken him to an expensive dining venue for a formal meeting between him and a business partner. Kirishima had instructed him to behave, as the implied business partner was the owner of a distinct winery and a most important supplier of Asami’s, Mr. Koyama. Akihito had actually flat out  _refused_  to go because what was the point of him being there and second, he knew he did not belong in such an ambiance. Not that he cared anyway, he rather order expensive room service using Asami’s credit card, of course.   
  
Asami had known that getting the boy to accompany him would be no easy task, so in exchange he offered to buy Akihito a new camera, any model he wanted. Akihito hastily agreed, much to Asami’s amusement. If only he knew that Asami would have bought him the  _entire_  world by him simply just asking.   
  
During the entire dinner, Akihito had been feeling uncomfortable and out of place so he excused himself to go to the restroom. He did not know his way around the majestic restaurant so he ended up wondering around for quite a bit. Eventually, he made his way back to the table only to be stopped by a lady, the manager of the restaurant, judging by her tag.   
  
“Excuse me sir.” The woman sent him the nastiest glare as she made her way towards him.   
  
 _Why is she staring at me like I’m some thief?_  
  
“I’m afraid this restaurant is only  _intended_  to those who can actually afford it. There is a cheap sushi stand not too far from here far more suited to your budget.” He could hear some of the customers whispering amongst each other, while others just stared.  
  
Akihito suddenly felt his blood boil. “Thank you for your  _kind_  suggestion, let me just tell my acquaintances,  _Asami Ryuichi_ and Mr. Koyama to step out with me as well.”  
  
The woman started coughing nervously on thin air before reaching out to grab Akihito’s hand “Excuse me sir! Those are VIP guests you can’t just-!“  
  
“He’s with me and if you wish to keep your job I suggest you release his hand.” Asami had been standing behind the said lady with a clearly displeased expression on his face.   
  
After that incident had happened, Akihito had heard that the bitch of a manager had been fired, much to his surprise. He hadn't expected Asami to go as far as fire someone for him. Nonetheless, he still did feel a bit of pity for the woman.   
  
 _Just a little_.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
He let out a relaxed sigh as the steaming water rolled down his body. Recalling that incident made him look forward to the evening’s dinner even less. He heard the shower door slide open and Asami entered in all his naked glory. He has seen Asami naked many times but he can’t help but always admire it.  _He really has an amazing body._  
  
Asami quietly poured shampoo on his hands and started lathering Akihito’s hair. “A-Asami what are you doing? You’re acting strange…”   
  
“Stay still. I’ll wash you.”  
  
Akihito had never seen this side of Asami. He was being so…  _gentle_. He relaxed as he felt the soapy sponge gently scrubbing his body, making him feel so clean and pure.   
  
“Hey, Asami maybe we should go somewhere else, like that nice family restaurant down the street. Oh! I remembered that they have a two for 2,000 yen deal!”  
  
Asami chuckled as he watched his lover’s excited expression. Only he would be so enthusiastic about a cheap deal.   
  
“No. I already booked the reservations. Besides… Today is a  _special_  occasion.”  
  
“In what way…” Akihito eyes suddenly widened in assumed realization. “IF YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU BUY ME FANCY DINNER I’LL AGREE TO YOUR NIGHTLY ACTIVITIES THEN YOU’RE WRONG! YOU’RE  _DEAD_  WRONG BASTARD!”   
  
Asami responded by simply throwing Akihito over his shoulders and leading him out the shower. “Put me down! I can’t last all night!”  
  
“It’s much more special than that, Takaba Akihito. Now go change into that suit I bought you.” 

 

Takaba simply remained quiet at his serious tone.  _Why is he acting so strange?_

_\------------------------------_

Takaba gave himself a look over as he stared in the mirror. The suit had fit perfectly, and if he said so himself, he looked kind of _handsome_. All that was missing was the tie, but  _damn_  how do you put on a tie? After a good five to six attempts, he simply fixed the tie in a loop. He looked in the mirror once more and smiled,  _nobody will notice_. 

Asami was already waiting for him in the living room. Akihito could only stare in admiration. He had never seen Asami look so handsome and elegant. His hair was neatly swept back, not a hair out of place. He was wearing a well-designed three piece suit, made of expensive, silver cashmere fabric. Subsequently, his wrist adorned an Audemars silver Royal Oak watch to complete the look. 

Asami looked up at Akihito and chuckled, “At your age you still don’t know how to fix a tie, Akihito?” 

_Ah, he’s back._ ”Shut up asshole, I never liked wearing ties” Akihito mumbled. 

“Come here so I can fix it.”

Akihito made his way towards Asami and he felt the older man pull off his tie only to neatly rearrange it. “Done. Let’s go, the limo is outside waiting.” Asami said before giving his tie a gentle tug. 

\------------------------------

The ride to the restaurant had been uneventful. Asami had seemed strange throughout the entire ride, he was wearing a gentle smile on his face and it just seemed so out of character to Akihito. Akihito would just be staring out the windows looking at the outside stores and excitedly pointing out many specials and discounts. 

“Hey look Asami! The mackerel is 20% off today and tomorrow! On our way back can we stop to buy some? Oh I know! I can make it for you tomorrow!” 

Asami ruffled his hair. “I can buy you the entire store if you want.”

Akihito pouted, “I’m not a kid and what would I do with so many fish anyway?”

“Make dinner for your husband.”

Akihito blushed like crazy “I am not your wife!”

Asami leaned down gently kiss him “ _Not yet_.”

\------------------------------

They finally arrived at the restaurant and Akihito couldn't help but stare in amazement. In his life he had seen many fancy restaurants from the outside, but never one like this one. It looked like it was made of glass and could shatter at any moment. It practically screamed elegance. He noticed a line formed at the door but Asami simple led him to the very front. The guard didn’t even have to ask who Asami was before immediately letting them inside. 

The kind waitress led them to an exclusive area reserved for VIP customers, where she took Asami’s and Akihito’s coat.   
Out of nowhere a few waitresses came out carrying many trays of food that Akihito had never seen in his life. “A-Asami don’t tell me you ordered the entire menu?!” 

Asami raised an eyebrow, “Weren’t you the one who told me they would order everything on the menu? I took the liberty of doing it for you in advance.”

“I was joking bastard! Although, do you think they have enough boxes to take home the leftovers? Imagine how many packed lunches I could prepare for you!” 

“I rather eat what you make. Besides… they don’t allow you to take leftovers here. Anything unfinished is disposed of.”

“What a waste.  _Rich bastards.”_

Asami smiled at his lover’s tantrum. 

 

It had been exactly three years since Akihito moved in with him. He hadn’t exactly established a relationship with the younger man, but he definitely knew his feelings for him. He  _treasured_  Akihito and after the events in Hong Kong he swore that he would never let anyone take what’s his away. Just the thought of being without him dispersed a sense of loneliness over Asami. He wondered how a boy like Takaba could infiltrate the cold wall of stone that he built around him. How a single person could drive him to do the impossible for him. No one has ever been able to do that and that made Asami realize that Akihito was the one, the one that he would take to the depths of the abyss and back. He would stay by Akihito’s side forever, through heaven and hell. 

_And now to make it official._  Akihito was still rambling about how there were starving kids in Africa who would kill to eat the leftovers that were disposed of, before Asami’s actions stopped him.

Asami bent down in one knee before Akihito.

Aki’s eyes widened in confusion. “A-Asami what are you doing?!”

He gasped as he saw Asami pulling out a black, linen box out of his pocket. “ _Oh my God, don’t tell me…”_

_“Takaba Akihito stay by my side, through heaven or hell follow me wherever I go. Spend the rest of your life with me, and I swear to spend the afterlife by your side.”_

Akihito watched as Asami opened the linen box, revealing a single diamond titanium ring. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes. Everything felt like dream, this can’t possibly be happening. But if this was indeed a dream, he wanted it to never end.  
“ _Yes Asami I want to spend the rest of my life with you, from here to the depths of the abyss and back. I promise to always stay by your side.”_

He held Akihito in his arms, feeling his warm tears staining his shirt and soaking his skin. He lifted his lover's face only to kiss the tears away.

_Asami wondered if this is what love felt like._

\------------------------------

The events of the evening had passed by as a blur. Akihito now found himself sprawled on their bed as Asami pressed gentle kisses all over his naked body. He started on his neck, trailing downward until he stopped by Akihito’s thighs, gently sucking and placing wet kisses on each side. 

_“A-Asami more…”_

Asami reached up and kissed his lover passionately. He entwined their tongues together, enjoy Akihito’s sweet taste as wet sounds echoed through the room. He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting his and Akihito’s mouth. 

“As you wish,  _my Akihito_ ” 

Asami’s hand slid down until it found Akihito’s length, pulling gently. His thumb pressed smoothly into the slit, the pre cum delicately pouring into his hand. Asami lowered his head and lovingly kissed the tip of Akihito’s length before taking it in. 

Akihito writhed beneath him before letting out the sweetest moan “Ah! Asami p-please hurry… I c-can’t take w-wait anymore!”

He licked a trail up Akihito’s length, before dipping his tongue into the slit. He teased the younger boy until the boy became a moaning, writhing mess. Deciding Akihito was ready, Asami pressed the tip of his finger into the inviting entrance. He circled the sweet hole with his tongue, never fully entering him.

“T-there Asami! Please don’t tease m-me!”

Asami complied with his lover’s demands, pressing two fingers inside. Akihito’s hole was invitingly swallowing his fingers in. He continued gently thrusting in and out and pulled out when Akihito was ready. 

Akihito cried at the loss. “A-Asami take me! Make me yours … I  _need_  you Asami…”

Asami pulled out his length from its constraints and pressed the tip in Akihito’s twitching hole, before gently pushing in.

“Ah! Ahh! Ryuichi harder please I want you d-deep inside!” 

Asami increased his pace wanting to satisfy his lover. He watched as his cock deliciously pushed in and out of Akihito. 

“Akihito, only I could satisfy you this way. You are mine forever” He began giving Akihito fast, powerful thrust until he felt his lover’s hole tighten around him.

“Ahh! Ahhh! Ryu I-I can’t I’m c-coming!” Tears poured out of Akihito’s eyes as he rode through the powerful orgasm.  Akihito held on tight as Asami continued to pound into him, engraving his length and feel into his lover's ass. With a final thrust, Asami called Akihito’s name as he came inside his spent lover.

Asami held Akihito in his arms, enjoying the view of the moonlight pouring inside the room. The light illuminated Akihito’s delicate, pale skin and Asami thought he looked absolutely beautiful. 

Akihito moved closer and let out a quiet, breathy whisper before falling into a deep sleep. 

_“I love you Asami.”_


End file.
